Halloween Happenings In Club Penguin!
by Red498CP
Summary: When Gary The Gadget Guy hands over the control of the Halloween Party to Rookie, things are bound to go wrong! But when he awakens ancient beasts, ghoulies and nasties, the entire island is put in danger! It's up to Rookie and Red498 to set things right once more!
1. Mysteries beyond the headlines

It was another brilliant day in Club Penguin.

The snow crunched underfoot as I waddled into the town. Penguins were dancing and advertising their igloo parties. "PARTY AT MY IGGY!" shouted a penguin. "PUFFLE PARTY AT MY IGGY!" yelled another. I waddled towards the Coffee Shop and I looked at the table beside the door into the night club. There was an edition of THE CLUB PENGUIN TIMES sitting on it.

There was a story splashed on the front page of it.

**HALLOWEEN PARTY STARTS SOON!  
**_Written by: Aunt Arctic_

I picked up the newspaper and began to read through the story.


	2. Raiders of the Book Room

_We all know Rookie as the Public Relations officer for the Elite Penguin Force, but now can he add "Halloween Party Planner" to his resume! Gary the gadget guy, also known as Agent G, had been researching into Medieval Potions left to him in a spell book by Captain Rockhopper, penned by a girl named Garianna, his long lost aunt!  
_

_"I need to research into these mysterious berries immediately!" said Gary. "Therefore I am leaving all preperations for paranormal party planning to my deputy agent, Rookie."_

_Rookie famously sank the island in 2012 when he accidentally ordered "Too many" anvils, but the order for extra anvils was placed via the recycling centre computer, even though he didn't order them. EPF agents suspect foul play from the island's most wanted, Herbert Percival Bear esquire._

I read through the ASK AUNT ARCTIC section and a few jokes and then sat the paper down and waddled into the coffee shop, there inside was penguins chatting and gossiping. "He said that she said that's not what I heard, but then he said that she said that he said, that's what I heard."

I sat down on the couch and opened my E Reader and began reading one of my favorite books, and as I was turning the page on it's flashy touch screen, who walked in but Rookie.

He waddled in, waving to everyone and elegantly tripped over the table and spilled my coffee all over the ground.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Rookie, getting a few napkins and mopping up the mess, but the napkins were sticking to his flippers because he accidentally raided the barista's supply of white sticky labels, that oh so happened to have the same design on them as the napkins.

"It's okay Rookie." I said frantically, as I put my E Reader away before he could break that too. He sat down as we waited for the table to be mopped up by a cleaner. "How's the Halloween party planning going? It's a big gig to get!" I exclaimed. "It is!" said Rookie. "But I don't know the first thing ABOUT Halloween! I usually spend it hiding under the bed."

"I'm sure they have something about it in The Book Room, they have books on almost EVERYTHING up there!" I said. "Yeah! That's a good idea."

I walked Rookie up the stairs and we saw penguins consulting ideas, answering calls and typing up news reports. We waddled over to the book case and we began to look through all the book titles.

**FUELING MY PASSION - MY LIFE By: Jet Pack Guy**

**MUCH ADO ABOUT PIZZA**

**OUTDOOR COOKING - BARBARA Q. GRILL**

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "Halloween Spells." I read out. I pulled it out and along with it came about 10 clouds of dust, enough to cover the Club Penguin Times office in a very thick layer of dust. We all nearly coughed our lungs out through our noses.


	3. SPELL ing test

I opened the book and there was alot of writing in latin.

"levántate, levántate, vampiros, fantasmas y lobos, traer el caos a la isla de Club Penguin con sus poderes asustar." I read. It was most certainly Latin.

Meanwhile, deep under Club Penguin, although we didn't know it yet...

The Coffee Shop was built on the site of an ancient graveyard, the ghosts, werewolves, zombies and vampires were all heading towards the surface of Club Penguin. All penguins were at risk of life, limb, liberty in the pursuit of Halloween parties!

After we helped clean off all the dust, we agreed to meet back when the Halloween party had started to ensure that everything went under control. I began to dig out my Ghost Catcher uniform from last year's party - a present from Gary's uncle Gariwald VIII.


	4. The chaos begins

I opened the book and there was alot of writing in latin.

"levántate, levántate, vampiros, fantasmas y lobos, traer el caos a la isla de Club Penguin con sus poderes asustar." I read. It was most certainly Latin.

Meanwhile, deep under Club Penguin, although we didn't know it yet...

The Coffee Shop was built on the site of an ancient graveyard, the ghosts, werewolves, zombies and vampires were all heading towards the surface of Club Penguin. All penguins were at risk of life, limb, liberty in the pursuit of Halloween parties!

After we helped clean off all the dust, we agreed to meet back when the Halloween party had started to ensure that everything went under control. I began to dig out my Ghost Catcher uniform from last year's party - a present from Gary's uncle Gariwald VIII.

Then, when the party began, we met back up at The Coffee Shop. Night of the Living Sled was playing in the window, penguins OOOOHing and AAAAAHHHHing and screaming at all the action within the movie.

Rookie was wearing his normal attire, but was wearing an orange shirt with black bats printed all over it.

"I love what you've done with the place!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!" said Rookie "I'm actually surprised that nothing has went wrong at all yet!".

_**SQUELCH, CRACK, CRACK...**_

"Um... Rookie, was that you?!" I asked, as I shivered looking at the thunderclouds outside crashing with lightning. "No..." he said worryingly. We turned around to see a zombie climbing out of the coffee shop floor.

Everybody in the room screamed and immediately began to run for the exit. "ARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

But before we could get there, there was some ghosts blocking the way. "ARRRRGGGHHHHH!" screamed everyone again. We tried turning around, but there were vampires behind us! "ARRRRGGHHH!" we screamed again. We ran past the zombies and made our way to the book room, it was full of pale vampires. "ARRRRGGHHH!" we screamed yet again.

We were trapped in the coffee shop and we'd have to fight our way out. Rookie's spyphone rang, it was Gary the gadget guy. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" yelled Rookie at the top of his lungs. The screaming immediately stopped. He answered his phone. "Hi G!" exclaimed Rookie cheerfully.

"Rookie, what the BLAZES is going on?!" said Gary through the Spy Phone. "I was examining the berries and the next thing I know, the EPF is on high alert because there are reports of werewolves, ghosts, zombies and vampires around the island."

"We're working on getting everyone to safety first!" I said to Gary down the phone line. "Is that agent Red498?!" asked Gary. "It is, sir!" I replied back. I patted my pockets looking for something to clear the door way with.


	5. Island in danger

I managed to find a silver belt buckle, a clove of garlic and a few of Gary's uncle GariwaldVIII's Patented Ghost Container Module 3000s.

While Rookie tried to keep Gary from exploding with anger down the phone line. In front of us were about 12 ghosts, 7 vampires and 3 werewolves, all heading towards us!

I threw waved my silver belt buckle in the air and the wolves immediately took from being super scary to super wimpy within seconds. The vampires had the way cleared for them, so I threw the bulb of garlic towards them and it immediately burned their skin and caused one to disintegrate into a pile of dust on the floor within milliseconds. The other vampires ran off cowardly. The ghosts had the way cleared for them now and began heading towards us at a break neck speed. "WAAUUUUGGHHHHH!" groaned the ghosts.

I threw one of Uncle Gariwald's ghost container module 3000s, it began to shook, let out a small wheeze and suddenly. BAM!

A swirling whirlpool of energy opened and ghosts were being sucked in before they could lend a flipper to us. The way was open for us. We all dashed open and we saw that the situation outside was much worse. Zombies were climbing out of the ground, whenever one got knocked down by a snowball, 2 more seemed to be replacing it!

"Oh Flippers!" I exclaimed as I nearly had to drag Rookie out of the Coffee Shop. We were dashing all around the place trying to think what to do. We brought some penguins to the Everyday Phoning Facility and used Coffee Bean bags to block the doors shut. "That should hold them for now." I managed to wheeze out. "But it won't be able to hold them off for long. Those doors won't last."

The thunder cracked and boomed outside, which wasn't aiding concentration much. "What'll we do?!" exclaimed Rookie "Things usually go wrong for me, but not THIS bad!". I let Rookie take a few puffs on his inhaler and we began to think. We needed to find a way to stop the bad things from coming up out of the ground, but HOW?!


	6. Elementary, dear Rookie

I tried acting like Sherlock Holmes and began to deduct what was going on. The island was in danger, correct. The bad things were coming from the ground. Correct also. We could try patching up the holes in the ground as they were coming up, but at the rate they were coming, it would be impossible! What to do...?

The zombies, vampires, ghosts and werewolves banged on the door, wanting to get in, part of the glass in the door cracked with a big spider web shaped crack in the window. The door had about 50% damage taken, if there was anymore damage to it, the door would come off it's hinges and they would have a clear path to take over the island of Club Penguin.

The island was in massive danger, for pete's sake!

"What can we do?!" asked Rookie, now beginning to panic. "Well, we need a way to duplicate the weapons we have, so we can fight our way out, but before that, we need to find out what started and how to stop this chaos!" I explained.

We all thought for a minute, although it was really hard to concentrate with all the thunder, werewolves, ghosts, vampires and zombies. Then Rookie had a lightbulb moment. "We need to call Gary! He'd know something! He's safe in his lab and the signal should keep stable." explained Rookie. "Elementary, my dear Rookie." I said back, in my Sherlock Holmes impression.

I got out my spyphone and dialed up Gary. Gary was working on some sort of magnifying glass thingy with lights around it. "Gary speaking." he answered. "Gary! Thank goodness, do you have a way to duplicate something?" "I think I do, my old Duplicate-inator 1000, it's only a prototype, not tested, highly dangerous, but it may JUST work." said Gary. "Excellent!" I said. "Can you also send some help to the Everyday Phoning Facility - WE'RE TRAPPED!" squealed Rookie down the line. There was a very loud crash of thunder at the ski hill, which knocked out the EPF's super satellite dish 3000. Gary began breaking up.

"Okay - therdudd df erituqj?!=rfp%^&*2..." said Gary as the signal began to get jumbled up. "GARY?! GARY ARE YOU THERE?!" I said down the line. "!£$%^&&*($^&(&$asdfghj&.." replied Gary. There was a BEEP BEEP BEEP down the line. "The signal suddenly disappeared - please try again." said an automated voice down the line. "Well, we are most certainly doomed." said Rookie.

"I'm not giving up yet!" I exclaimed. I began thinking harder than I had ever thought before.


	7. Elite Penguin Call Centre

The zombies were banging on the door, the vampires were flying around the Everyday Phoning Facility, the Werewolves were scratching at the door. Concentration really wasn't gonna be easy here. I was seconds from an idea when...

**CRASH! SMASH!**

"Red!" yelled Rookie "The door's broken!". "EVERYONE INTO THE EPF HQ! EVERY PENGUIN FOR THEMSELVES!" I yelled, suddenly leaping up. We all crammed ourselves into the hidden elevator and made our way down to the Elite Penguin Force command room. We would have a better chance there as it was made from a special material Gary made called Unbreakabilium. Nothing could penetrate it!

The door opened and there was about 12 EPF agents who'd all stopped working to wonder what the blazes was going on. There were parts of the command room still being rebuilt after Operation: Blackout, but it would be not dangerous enough for penguins to be able to kick us all out of the Command Room.

Gary was sitting at a desk taking phone calls from very important red phones. "Yes, hold on madam!" "Hello, how can I help?", he was beginning to get to the point where he would be answering phone calls with his feet. The island was in such a danger and there wasn't anybody offering Gary a hand with the phone lines! Couldn't they rent out a call center or something?!

Gary finally had enough and pulled out the line. He wheezed like Sensei after a 12 mile run. "Agents...help...overload...can't take it..." wheezed Gary. "It's okay G, get your breath back and then talk to us." I said. Rookie nodded his head in agreement that it would be the right thing to do.

After a few minutes, Gary was ready to talk. "Thank goodness you've came!" exclaimed Gary. "Well we only came in because they've taken over the Everyday Phoning Facility." said Rookie. "They've WHAT?!" exclaimed Gary. "A lightning strike brought the EPF mainframe down, so everyone's teleport won't work. Unbreakabilium has a major bug in it. It only remains unbreakable for a certain amount of hits.

Gary showed me his Spyphone and it had a very rough diagram with a picture of a werewolf, a picture of a vampire, a picture of a ghost and a picture of a zombie at the EPF command room door and there was the number 300 next to it. I could hear a CLUNK. Sound effect. The number turns into 299.

"We only have 299 hits before they can get in!" exclaimed Gary. "Okay guys, this is serious. We need ideas and fast."


	8. Think, think, think(noodles)!

Gary patted his chin with his flipper. "Do you know if anyone did anything special before this horrible haunting of horrific creatures?" he asked. "Well, I ate some Cheerios for breakfast?" I suggested. "That is not it." said Gary. "I ate a cheese pizza with 600 jellybeans on it." said Rookie. "I'm sure that tastes certainly evil, but that wouldn't be it either." said Gary.

"Well, me and Rookie found a book about Halloween, but it was written in some strange language." I suggested. "By jingo, I think that's it!" exclaimed Gary. I made a dash back to the book room and fetched the book. Gary began flicking through it. He brushed the dust off the cover.

**HALLOWEEN HAUNTING CURSES - GARIANNA THE MAGIC WITCH.  
**

"I remember this book! I didn't understand it so I donated it to the Book Room!" exclaimed Gary. "How very... um..." he stammered. "Stupid?" I suggested "Dim witted?" suggested Rookie. "Well I was going to say non-normal of myself, but okay, that word'll do!". We all began to think as to what we could do.

"I don't think the island has ever been in as much danger!" exclaimed Gary. "Agreed!" I exclaimed. Trying to remember a time when things were worse than this. I suddenly had my trademarked light bulb moment. "Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "What if there was a reverse spell?!" "By jove I think that is a VERY good idea!" exclaimed Gary.

"All we don't know is, what's the reversal spell?!" exclaimed Rookie. "Yeah. That may be a problem." said Gary, sitting back down.


	9. The Final Battle

We dashed and dodged our way through baddies into the book room. It was completely empty and not even the CP Times printing press was working. There was a book on the desk clearly labelled **BORROWING LOG 2013** - Gary opened it and looked to see who borrowed it.

"Okay, so the people who borrowed it were... Aunt Arctic, Pizza Chef, Stompin' Bob and Rory." said Gary, after flicking through it for a few minutes. We dashed between them and they all said that they didn't. "Nope." "Nuh uh." "Nada." "Nooo..."

"We'll have to find out the reversal spell ourselves. I can tell that the spell is in latin, so in order to remove the enchantment, we need to work out their weaknesses." I said. "I know that ghosts don't like HAUNTINIUM, A metal that my uncle Gariwald VIII invented." said Gary. "Werewolves don't like silver." said Rookie. "Vampires don't like Garlic." I said. "Zombies can be led away with a brain." said Rookie. "Well that's you safe!" laughed Gary. Rookie didn't seem to get it - but it was funny from our point of view anyway."

We got onto google translate and translated the words. Seeing as Rookie was the one who summoned them by mistake, we thought it would be the best idea in case you need it to be the one who summoned them. We made our way up to the tallest mountain - then we could affect the island.

Rookie swapped his red propeller cap for a wizard's cap and began chanting the words. "manes, lamia, zombies werewolves vade retro descendit, deorsum redire. Somno tempore. Petra autem devium malorum in insula. Revertere ad sepulchra vestra, eaque in agro, si corruerint, morte moriemur, nuntiate quia rookie dicit matres commodo consequat."

Almost instantly, they all began digging into the ground and into their graves deep under the coffee shop once more. The island was saved. The clouds cleared and the sun shone down on the island once more. We'd defeated the bad things, the island was safe to continue halloween preparations...

THE END.

FOR NOW... MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAHHH!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
